Sleepless Moonlight
by EmpressMoonlight
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Evelyn, who loses her parents at a very young age. She is taken in by her parents friends, Carlisle and Esme. On her 18th birthday, Evelyn discovers a shocking secret about her self.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

It was winter. I remember because my legs sunk into the frozen snow as I stood there crying. I was about four or five I can't really recall...it was so long ago. It was dark but I could still see the blood-soaked snow. My parents laid in front of me dead. My mother's arms were wrapped around my legs from trying to protect me. My father died first trying to protect us both, till his very last breath. Now I was alone. What do I do? Where should I go? I started to feel weak. I slumped down into the snow falling unconscious. It was warm and quiet as I started to regain consciousness.

"Are you awake?" A gentle voice asked.

I searched for the voice but I could not find it.

"Dear she is awake" The voice said.

"Evelyn can you hear me?" The other voice asked.

"I can't see you" I whispered.

Someone took my hand and placed it in their's.

"I' am here Evelyn" The man spoke.

I turned towards the blurry figure squinting to make out the face.

"Your safe now" He said gently.

That voice...is that?

"Carlisle? Is that you?" I whispered.

"Yes Evie. I'm here".

Carlisle was a good friend of my father's. He trusted Carlisle with his life. I could see clearly now.

"It is you"

I turned to see Carlisle's wife Esme smiling at me. I half smiled.

"And Esme too".

"Yes I'm here too" She said brushing the hair on my forehead.

My parents. Where are they? I tried lifting my body but I was too weak.

"Don't try to move around too much Evie. You're still very weak" Carlisle said.

"My mother...and father..." I began to cry as I started to remember. "I'm alone" I cried.

Esme threw her arms around me hugging me tight.

"No, no your not. You have me and Carlisle".

Carlisle hugged us both.

"We will be your family now. And we'll always protect you Evie".

I cried harder holding tightly to my new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grieving

It had been five days since my parents were murdered. No child would be able to deal with a lost like mine, Especially if it was done right before their eyes, the way mine were. But I was in really bad shape. I would wake-up in the middle of the night screaming… That night would play in my head every night. I wouldn't eat or speak. My new family feared for me. Esme told Carlisle to give me some time, that I was grieving. But Carlisle knew how serious it was, that it was more then grieving. It had been two weeks now and I wasn't any better. In fact I was worse then before. Esme suggested that I get help but Carlisle disagreed. A few days later I felt weaker, colder. I could feel my life slipping away. I turned slowly towards the window and half smiled. It was snowing. I watched the gentle white puffy pieces hit against the window. A tear fell from my eyes,

"I'm sorry mama" I whispered as my eyes began to close.

Esme walked in and sat beside me. She gasped and yelled for Carlisle. Carlisle ran in and cradled my body in his arms.

"Esme get my bag quickly!".

Esme left the room and was back in a flash.

"Here" She said setting the bag down.

Carlisle laid me back down and searched his bag.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" Esme asked panicked.

"She's dying…" He whispered.

"Impossible. She can't!"

"She's young and not as strong."

Carlisle poured a bag of blood into a glass and mixed in a small packet of white powder. Carlisle lifted my head and put the glass to my lips. The blood dripped down the side of my mouth,

"We're too late" Esme said.

Carlisle drank the blood and pressed his lips to mine, passing the blood to me. He pulled away and stood up.

"What now?" Esme asked.

"She'll sleep for awhile."

"What was the white stuff?"

"Forgetfulness leaves."

"What?"

"I grounded up the leaves to be able to mix it in easier."

"Why Carlisle?"

Carlisle was silent staring down at me.

"Because...it's better this way. If she doesn't remember the past or the pain, she can be happy. She can live in peace the way she should. Just a normal girl with her normal parents…just like everyone else" He whispered.

Esme laughed wrapping her arm around Carlisle's waist,

"Normal?"

Carlisle smiled,

"Well, almost."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My New Life

Carlisle and Esme sat in the dinning room talking.

"I think maybe I was wrong" Carlisle said. "Maybe we should give her time."

"But she's had time already" Esme said.

"She should know about her parents."

"But Carlisle" Esme pleaded.

"She's awake." Carlisle whispered looking up at the ceiling.

My eyes slowly opened.

"Your awake" Carlisle smiled at me.

"I'm hungry" I whispered.

Carlisle chuckled. "Of course you are. You've been out for five days."

"Five days!".

Esme walked in

"Evie, your awake!" She said hugging me tight.

"I'm okay mama."

Esme pulled away from me staring. She looked up at Carlisle confused.

"The leaves remember dear?" Carlisle said.

I looked at Esme and then at Carlisle

"What's wrong?"

Carlisle rubbed Esme's back

"I know how bad you want a child. But..."

Esme nodded half smiling.

"Evelyn…" Carlisle hesitated staring into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I said.

Carlisle turned toward Esme and stared into her eyes for a minute. He breathed out and nodded at Esme.

"Nothing Evie darling" Carlisle said smiling at me. "Why don't you come down stairs and your mother will make you something to eat"

"Okay papa" I said jumping out of bed.

I sat at the dinning room table next to Carlisle, swinging my legs. Esme stood in the kitchen door way staring at Carlisle

"Dear, may I speak with you?"

"Sure" Carlisle said walking into the kitchen.

"What do I do, She needs blood? But if she doesn't know what she is how do I feed her?"

Carlisle reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile of blood.

"Here. Mix it in with her food."

"Do you think she'll eat it?"

"She'll learn to" Carlisle said walking back into the dinning room.

A few minutes later Esme walked in

"Here you go Evelyn" Esme said placing a plate in front of me.

I stared down at it in disgust. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look.

"What's wrong Evie?" Carlisle asked.

"What's this?" I said pointing to the plate.

"It's pancake's, your favorite."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, take a bite."

I picked up my fork and took a bite. I stopped chewing and looked up at Carlisle,

"It tastes awful,,,"

Carlisle and Esme exchanged another look.

"Don't be silly Evie. They are the same blueberry pancakes you always have" Carlisle said.

"But papa-"

"Evelyn…" Carlisle warned. "You don't want to hurt your mothers feelings do you?"

I shook my head and swallowed.

"Papa, why am I the only one who has to eat this? What about you and mama?"

"Your right Evie" Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm not hungry Esme" Carlisle said.

"Here you go" Esme smiled placing a plate of pancakes in front of Carlisle.

Esme and I watched as Carlisle slowly chewed. I smiled.

"Good papa!"

Carlisle forced a smile and swallowed. When we were done eating Carlisle cleaned up the dishes and Esme helped me get dressed. I felt happy and rested, and Esme was on cloud nine. She decorated my hair in pink ribbons while she hummed a tune.

"All done" Esme smiled. "I'm going to do some cleaning okay?"

"Okay mama."

I ran down stairs and headed for the door. As I turned the knob of the front door the sunlight from the window shone on my hand. I hissed and Carlisle grabbed my hand pulling me away from the door. My fangs had come out and my eyes were glowing red. Esme ran down the stairs and held me in her arms. I screamed in pain while she stroked my hair.

"You're okay Evelyn, It's okay" She repeated.

"Keep her in her room until I get back" Carlisle whispered.

Esme sat on the bed rocking me back in forth in her arms. My fangs retracted and my eyes returned to their brown shad. It was nightfall when Carlisle returned. He came upstairs and handed me a small box,

"For me?" I said smiling wide.

He nodded. I opened the box and pulled out a rosary.

"Cool!"

"No!" Esme screamed grabbing the rosary from me.

"What are you thinking Carlisle?"

"It's okay dear. It's not made out of silver. If she wears this it will keep her-" Carlisle turned to me and then back to Esme. "It will keep her other side dormant. It won't hurt her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stranger

Twelve years have passed since that day. I' am now 17, living my new happy life with my new family. I don't have any memories before the age of five but I figure it must not be important right? It is strange though...not being able to remember your life.

"Evelyn" Esme called.

"I'll be right there" I answered.

I walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. I kissed Carlisle on the forehead,

"Good morning papa"

He smiled. "Good morning Evie darling"

Esme walked out of the kitchen holding two plates

"Morning Evelyn" She smiled placing a plate in front of me.

"Morning"

I picked up my fork and started eating.

"Papa, why do you get up in the morning if you don't work until night? If I were you I'd be fast asleep right about now."

"I get up to have breakfast with you" He smiled.

"Awww…"

Carlisle chuckled. "Then I go to sleep"

I took another bite and got up.

"Got to go. I'll see you guys later!"

I grabbed my book bag and left for school. After school I had softball practice. When practice finished the sun had already set and it became windy. I walked home looking up at the sky counting the stars to pass time. The color changing leaves fell from the trees, and the wind became stronger. The wind blew my hair across my face. I closed my eyes and brushed the hair from my face. When I opened my eyes, I saw a man standing in front of me with his eyes closed. Another gust of wind blew through my hair causing it to wave in the air behind me. The man breathed in and smiled a crooked smile. The wind disappeared and the man slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were a glowing golden color, as golden as the autumn leaves. My cheeks turned rosy red and I let out a soft gasp. I had never seen anything so beautiful… He smiled softly,

"You think so?"

I tilted my head to the side.

"What?" I whispered.

He half smiled,

"Nothing. I've wanted to meet you for a long time" He said.

"You know me?"

"Sort of"

My heart started to beat quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

I swallowed and breathed out

"What is your name?"

He stared at me for a minute.

"Edward" He said.

He took a few steps forward until he was close enough for me to feel his cool breath in my face.

"And you?" He asked.

"Evie" I whispered.

He leaned in, and I closed my eyes feeling dizzy. He whispered in my ear with his velvet voice,

"Evie…"

Edward stroked my cheek with the back of his hand gently. My eyes opened and I gasped staring into his eyes. He stared back into mine.

"Sorry" He whispered taking a step back.

I blinked a few times and swallowed.

"So, you said you've been wanting to meet me?"

"Yes. I've been watching you for a long time."

I stared at him angrily.

"Don't misunderstand" He said. "I'm not a stalker or anything. It's just that there's something about you."

I raised my eyebrow "Something about me?"

"Yes. I'm drawn to you and I don't know why. It's stronger than anything I've ever felt."

I stared at him speechless. Edward stared down at my necklace and then looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at the necklace again and then at me.

"Why do you have that?"

I looked down at my necklace holding it in my hand,

"This? It's just a rosary. But I guess it is a little weird with the chain wrapped around it."

I shrugged. "My father gave it to me when I was little. I never take it off."

Edward stared into my eyes,

"What are you?"

I looked at him wide eyed.

"You're not human, are you?" He whispered.

I laughed

"Okay...I'm going to go now."

I turned around and Edward was in front of me. I gasped and my heart started beating quickly.

"How did you do that…?" I said slowly backing away.

"You wouldn't understand" He said. "Or maybe you would"

Edward slowly walked towards me, causing me to back into a tree.

"Please" I whispered.

Edward grabbed my shoulder's and shook me

"What are you?"

My eyes filled with tears.

"Please" I whispered. "I don't know what your talking about…"

"Listen to me" Edward said. "That necklace is made with powerful spiritual power, that's supposed to suppress darkness."

I stared at him wide eyed,

"You're crazy" I said.

"Please, I'm trying to help you" Edward said. "If you're what I think you are, he'll come for you!"

"Let me go!" I screamed.

Edward blinked and released me.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

I started running when Edward yelled after me,

"Please"

I stopped a few feet away from him, never turning around.

"I...I don't want to lose you" He whispered.

I started running again and didn't stop until I was almost home. I wiped my tears and fixed my hair. When I walked in Carlisle and Esme stared at me.

"Where were you?" Esme said.

"It's late Evelyn. What happened?" Carlisle asked worried.

I shook my head. "Uh, practice was a little longer today."

Carlisle and Esme stared at me. I hugged Esme.

"I'm okay mama."

I kissed Carlisle on the cheek.

"I promise. But I'am really tired, so I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight" Esme said.

"So I guess we will tell her tomorrow?" Carlisle said.

"I guess so" Esme said. "After all, tomorrow is her eighteenth birthday."


End file.
